Anhelo de un dios
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Marte podía escuchar el lejano eco de su lado griego en el fondo de su cabeza. Por alguna razón a Ares le complacía la idea de diciplinar al hijo de Neptuno...y Marte no iba a oponerse a eso / Marte/Percy slash explicito. Dedicado a Chiara Polairix Edelstein


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. Y este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "un mundo de retos"**

**Advertencias: Slash, explícito y tal vez algo de dudoso consentimiento…al menos al principio XD**

**Este fic también está dedicado a Chiara Polairix Edelstein (Espero te guste)**

**Anhelo de un dios**

Marte miraba como todos los romanos se habían arrodillado de golpe ante su presencia. Algunos incluso se lanzaron al piso para llegar más rápido. Pero aquel semidiós griego que su madre había traído se negaba a mostrar respeto.

Al final, su hijo es quien le suplica para que se incline. Marte quiere incinerar a los dos. A su hijo por suplicar y al otro mocoso por ser tan faltoso con un dios importante como él. Pero no lo hace. No lo hace debido a una pequeña presencia en el fondo de su mente.

Su lado griego, Ares, está radicalmente en un éxtasis total. Quiere que ambos le den una lección al mocoso del mar. Quiere que el hijo de su tío aprenda de una buena vez quien es el que manda.

Marte no puede negar que es muy tentador sucumbir a los deseos de Ares. No puede negar que la furiosa y terca resistencia del chico está despertando en él un deseo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era perfecto. La fuerza guerrera que desprendía, el poder semi-divino que rebosaba por sus poros, la energía tormentosa que se acumulaba esperando salir…el chico era un guerrero, era un soldado, un cazador e incluso podría ser un mercenario de monstruos si quisiera.

Era todo lo que Marte o Ares siempre buscaban en sus amantes. Era todo…y tenía que ser suyo.

Pero a diferencia de Ares, Marte sabe que debe hacer un plan antes de atacar. Su lado griego ya había recibido una patada en el culo de parte de ese mocoso marino, Marte no podía permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir frente a sus romanos.

Así que espero. Espero a que la noche cayera y que todos los romanos se durmieran. Una vez estaba seguro de que nadie estaba despierto, inicio con su plan.

Levemente fue influyendo en el objeto de su deseo. Atrayéndolo hacia su propio templo.

Sentando en el dorado trono que los romanos hicieron en su honor espera con paciencia a su presa. Lo único que trae puesto es un pantalón de cuero negro y sus oscuras botas de combate. Su trabajado pecho está al descubierto.

Desde su sitio puede ver como una delgada figura atraviesa la entrada. El niño esta descalzo, su pijama consistía en un simple pantalón de franela que parecía ser una o dos tallas más grandes. Sus verdes ojos están nublados vacíos, prueba de que estaba bajo el control del dios.

Otro chasquido de sus dedos y el semidiós queda despojado de toda prenda salvo por un bonito collar de cuero que tenía una etiqueta que lo marcaba como propiedad del dios.

Marte vio con satisfacción como el hijo de su tío se quedaba parado frente a él, tan mansamente como las aguas en su momento más calmo. Pero él no era idiota, sabía que eso no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Saturno alguna vez dijo que el niño era tan impredecible como el mar.

Con tranquilidad deja que el chico se arrodille frente suyo.

Observa como lentamente se va levantando su control sobre el chico. Como sus ojos van despejándose de esa neblina vacía y va recuperando su característico verde vivo.

_-¿Qué carajos…?_-masculla Percy al salir del trance y encontrarse totalmente desnudo, de rodillas ante el dios de la guerra_-¡Marte!-_gruñe molesto mirándolo con furia ardiente en sus ojos

Marte lo mira unos instantes antes de abofetear al semidiós en el rostro. Percy parpadea perplejo, el dio había usado la fuerza necesaria para solo provocarle un leve cosquilleo en la mejilla. Lo peor es que en vez de furia o indignación, solo puede sentir como lo recorre una sensación de curiosidad y algo de ansiedad. Pero él no iba a dejar que el dios se enterara de eso.

_-¡Qué infiernos!_

Otra bofetada, esta vez levemente más fuerte le quita el aliento al hijo de Poseidón a la vez que ocasiona una carrera loca con los latidos de su corazón.

_-Sería mejor que aprendas a mostrar respeto mocoso-_le dice Marte con indiferencia

Entonces pareciera que el juego inicia. Percy encontraría algo sarcástico o provocador que decir para que Marte siga dándole ligeras bofetadas. El hijo de Poseidón podía sentir el calor en su piel, podía sentir como la parte maltratada se volvía de un resplandeciente rojo…y no hacía nada por evitarlo. No puede evitarlo, no cuando se siente bien al cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la leve quemadura del dolor, no cuando su aliento se escapaba ante las emociones que lo embarcan.

Pero Marte no era un idiota. Se había dado cuenta de que el joven héroe estaba incitando las bofetadas, preparándose para recibirlas y exigiendo más. Así que sin previo aviso agarra con fuerza un buen grupo de mechones en su nuca, jalándolo hasta que su rostro esté a la misma altura del suyo y que casi no haya espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Percy no puede evitar soltar un pequeño chillido ante el movimiento del dios. Muerde sus labios en un intento por evitar que algún otro sonido se escape y frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa de comemierda que ha puesto el dios. El muy bastardo no ha podido dejar de notar que Percy estaba algo encendido.

_-Así que te crees tan inteligente ¿no?-_se burla Marte_-pero te tengo una noticia mocoso-_con fuerza jalonea un poco el cabello del semidiós antes de colocarse a la altura de su oído_-ahora estás dentro de la fuerza romana y por lo tanto me perteneces_

_-Yo simplemente te mandare a la mierda-_contesta Percy desafiándolo con una mirada

Marte sonríe con malicia ante el reto. Se pasa la lengua sobre sus labios antes de deslizar su mano libre en la erección del hijo de Poseidón. El dios pasa su pulgar sobre la punta y esparce todo el pre-venir con pequeños movimientos que Percy está seguro lo impulsaran a la locura. El hijo de Poseidón puede decir por la expresión en el rostro de Marte de que esa es su intención.

El dios no tiene ningún reparo en obligar al chico de rodillas mientras chasquea los dedos despareciendo su ropa al instante. Ahora ambos están en igual condiciones. Percy no puede dejar de notar el firme y prominente miembro que se alza orgulloso sobre una mata de negros risos.

Percy sabe lo que el dios quiere, por unos segundos piensa en negarse pero luego se le ocurre que dos podían jugar ese juego. Sin dudar toma la polla de Marte en la boca. Si el dios se sorprendió o no, pues no mostro indicio alguno. Percy va subiendo y bajando su cabeza, succionando lo más lascivo posible y de vez en cuando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior.

Entonces, por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Percy se da cuenta que la entrada al templo no tenía puertas. Lo que significaba que si alguien se levantaba en medio de la noche los podría ver o peor…todo el campamento podría escucharlos y saber lo que sucedía sin necesidad de verlos.

A pesar de que eso debió asustar o incomodar a Percy, hizo todo lo contrario. Con verdadero placer tarareo sobre la polla del dios ganándose, al fin, un gruñido gutural. Percy no perdió tiempo y se lo llevo más profundo en su boca, aflojo todo lo que podía con su garganta agradeciendo a los dioses su resistencia. Segundos más tarde, Marte derrama su semilla con un sonoro rugido (Percy está seguro de que todo el campamento debe haberlo escuchado).

_-No que no mocoso…-_masculla el dios respirando con rapidez mientras observa al semidiós tragarse todo lo que eyaculo sin dejar que se desperdicie ni una gota.

_-Cállate-_masculla Percy con voz ronca por su abusada garganta_-en vez de perder el tiempo hablando, mejor jódeme de una vez y acabemos con esto. _

_-Yo estoy al mando-_gruñe el dios

Marte alza el cuerpo del semidiós, sentándolo sobre su regazo. Sin más preámbulos desliza sus dedos, mágicamente aceitados, contra el culo del hijo de Poseidón, mientras desliza uno de ellos Percy toma en una inhalación aguda como el dios inserta otro dedo y los empieza a mover.

El semidiós cree, por unos segundos, que nunca podría sentir algo tan abrumador otra vez en su vida…entonces Marte encuentra su próstata y con un fuertemente placentero chillido, Percy admite que estaba equivocado.

_-Parece que te diviertes-_murmura Marte con una sonrisa burlona_-¿te gusta esto punk?-_pregunta introduciendo un tercer dedo y acerando el movimiento de los mismos

_-…-_Percy solo puede hacer un ruido ahogado

_-¿Quieres que cambie mis dedos por algo más grande?-_pregunta Ares haciendo sus movimientos más fuertes

_-…-_

_-Yo dije, __**quieres**_

_-¡sí!-_chilla el hijo de Poseidón_-mierda, si quiero tu polla, quiero que me folles…quiero…quiero…-_sus palabras mueren mientras se deja perder en la placentera estimulación. Su cuerpo subiendo y bajando, montando los dedos del dios. Siente como la necesidad va aumentando, como su cuerpo va exigiendo más mucho más.

Percy se inclina hacia atrás y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Marte, descansando sus muslos contra las caderas del dios. Marte se acomoda mejor apoyando una mano en el posa brazos del torno y el otra en la cadera de chico.

Sin decir nada, Marte se introduce de una sola estocada en el interior de Percy. Percy jadea ante la sensación de dolor y de placer. El dios muestra algo de consideración yendo lento al principio, de tal forma que Percy puede acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Percy finalmente comienza a empujar al ritmo que Marte ha establecido.

Percy se inclina hacia adelante, enterrando la cara en el hombro del dios, dios que procede a agarrar las caderas de ojiverde con ambas manos mientras acelera a un ritmo casi brutal sus embestidas.

_-Mío-_gruñe el dios con posesividad-_ eres mío para hacer lo que me plazca_

_-sí-_chilla Percy sintiendo su boca seca ante la idea de ser propiedad del dios_-solo tuyo_

El dios no dice nada más mientras deja que sus embestidas golpeen cada vez más fuerte. Percy termina perdiendo su mente en una niebla de placer. Sus balbuceos son inentendibles, a duras penas es consciente de que está pidiendo más, rogando por más.

Su subconsciente le indica que el dios esta ordenando algo, pero Percy no logra entender nada, sin embargo su cuerpo parece que sí. El semidiós se ve gratamente sorprendido cuando su vista se vuelve blanca y una explosión de sensación lo ahoga por completo.

Por unos segundos se olvida de como respirar.

Poco a poco todo va volviendo a la normalidad. Su respiración es acelerada pero contante, su corazón late a un ritmo loco, su cuerpo esta agotadamente saciado. Hay una picadura en su cuello que le arde un poco pero en ese momento no hay nada que le preocupe del todo.

El dios sonríe con suficiencia mientras truena los dedos, quedando completamente vestido con un Percy aun desnudo encima de él.

_-Regresa a tu cama punk-_ordena el dios_\- recuerda lo que dije, eres mío y me asegurare que lo tengas siempre presente-_masculla lanzándole una toga roja al semidiós_-además, si te portas bien tal vez te visite durante tu misión. _

Luego de eso Marte desapareció. Percy se quedó durante unos segundos viendo el punto donde el dios había estado antes de proceder a vestirse con la toga que era ridículamente pequeña, pero no hay otra cosa que pueda ponerse, su pijama ha desaparecido con el dios.

Con cautela y algo tembloroso de las piernas, logra salir del templo y dirigirse hacia su cohorte.

Él nunca se da cuenta de cómo una sonrojada Pretor lo sigue con la vista.

**P&amp;A**

Tada! Volví a la lista pendiente de pedidos XDD

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: lalalalalalala Reyna anda escuchando cosas que no debería lalalalala


End file.
